The Naruto gang
by Salamence and Flygon
Summary: What happeneds when Naruto win the lottery? Well I tell you: Chaos! Our first story!
1. Chippy the hamster

The Hamster

1st story... don't complain...

Chippy, a brown hamster is always nice to people no matter who they are, except Kankuro. He had always hated him.

"Hey Chippy! Nice to meet you today!" Temari said.

"Squeek squeek!" Chippy squeeked.

"Here's a carrot." Said Gaara.

Chippy ate the carrot quickly.

"Why do you even feed that thing-a-ma-jig! It's vicous!" Kankuro said.

Chippy growled at Kankuro.

"He is not dangerous! He's adorable! Even Gaara likes him!" Temari said.

"LOVE HIM OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Gaara said.

"Ok... I love you Chippy..." Kankuro said (But in fear!).

End.

Review and I'll be happy.

If you don't like it then I will take it off...somehow...


	2. Chippy Countiuned

ch.2:The Hamster (countinued)

"Let's let Chippy out!" Temari said.

"Whatever, I'm going to get some food." Kankuro said.

So Temari let out Chippy out of his cage.

Kankuro went back to the living room and sat on the couch. Unfortunely, Kankuro sat on Chippy. So Chippy did exactly what a hamster would do. Yes, he bit Kankuro.

"OW! STUPID HAMSTER!" Kankuro yelled.

"KANKURO!" Temari yelled, "I DON'T THINK YOU ARE BEING NICE TO CHIPPY!"

"BUT HE BIT ME ON MY BUTT!" Kankuro yelled.

"BE NICE OR YOU DEAL WITH ME!" Gaara yelled from his room. "Oh, and why are your barbies in MY room!"

" Um..." 'Busted! What should I tell him?' Kankuro thought. "Chippy did it guys! He is evil!"


	3. To Konoha we go!

ch 3: To Konoha We Go!

"Hey! Let's take Chippy to Konoha!" Temari said.

"Er.. why not?" Gaara said.

"Good! I can get away from the thing!" Kankuro said.

"What you say!" Temari and Gaara said.

"N...Nothing..." Kankuro said.

-Konoha-

"We're here!" Temari said.

"Hey! Is that Narutard? Or whatever his name is?" Kankuro said.

"Um.. his name is Naruto." A little birdie said.

"What! Was that a talking bird!" Temari and Kankuro shouted. "Nah!" 'Must be my imagination' They both thought.

"Hey Naruto!" Gaara said.

"Hm? Oh, hey Gaara!" Fox boy said. (somehow I wanted to write that) "Who's that?"

"Er.. I don't know... I think his name was Kankuro?" Temari said.

"NO! I mean the cute furry thing." Naruto said and pointed to Chippy.

"He's Chippy the hamster." Gaara said.

"He's so cute!" Naruto said.

"Not you too..." Said Kankuro. " Why does everyone like Chirppy or whats-it-name so much?"

"Your just stupid, even Naruto likes him." Temari said."You just hate small animals."

"No I don't! I love all things small and tiny!"

"You're just saying that!"

"Anyway, do you guys want to eat? I was heading for Ichiraku anyways." Fox-dude said. (again I wanted to say that)

-At Ramen Place-

"I'll have the regular!" Said Naruto. "Do you guys want any?"

"No."

"Hn."

"Nah."

If you didn't know Temari said no, Gaara said Hn, and Kankuro said Nah.

The ramen dude gave Naruto his ramen and started to eat.

End.

I'm tired...

Thanks for reviewing! Review more!

Thank you:

Weirdest1

Poison Fairy

And my friend Rin

(she had helped me put up my story and accidentally reviewed my story at the same time.)


	4. The Sleepover

Ch.4: The Sleepover

(A/n: Please review or I'll stop writting... I want at lease 5 reviews please...)

Now to the story:

"I'm done eating!" Naruto said, "Let's get everyone eles meet Chippy!"

"Um, Chippy needs to go home. How about someother time?" Temari said.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Sakura! I'm not doing anything!"

"Anyway, I'm having a sleepover today. Want to come?"

"Um...Can they come?" Naruto said and pointed to Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

"Sure! The more the merrier!"

"Well?" The three nodded, "Ok!"

-At Sakura's House-

"Hi everyone! What should we do?" Sakura said.

"Watch a movie!"

"Play truth-or-dare!"

"Hn... I say we vote!" Ino said. "Who wants a movie?"

Chouji, Sasuke (wow... I wonder how Sakura got him to come?...), Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Neji ( hm... wonder how he came too? And I'm the author!), Lee, and I guess all the boys. The girls voted for truth-or-dare.

"Ok! Movie then game! How about that!" Ino said.

'I hope the movie is long enough so we don't have to play...' Though all the boys, but this is what Shikamaru was thinking,'When they watch the movie I will secretly fall asleep so I don't need to play that troublesome game.'

"What should we watch?" Somebody said. (Nobody noticed who said that.)

"Let's watch a food show!" (You can guess who said that)

"Horror!" Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara all said at the same time while glaring at each other.

"Comedy!" Naruto and Kiba said.

"C...c-comedy-y..." Hinata said.

"Romance!" Ino and Sakura shouted while thinking about something (let's not intrude their thoughts, they could be as scary as my mom.).

"A dramedy fart." Shino said.

"A WHAT?" Everybody yelled except Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru.

"A dramedy fart. Comedy and drama is the dramedy-"

"Then what the "fart"?" Some guy (again no one noticed who it was) said.

"- fun and art...is fart." Shino finished.

End.

I'll finish later... I got the dramedy fart from "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy".


	5. The Sleepover part 2 the movie

Ch. 5 Sleepover (Part 2)

(A/n: Thanks for reviewing! I know its short but I'm a bad writer... sorry for being late on updating)

"You know I'm going to get the snacks. All of the sudden I don't feel like watching a movie." Naruto said.

"Why because we are watching a horror movie, loser?" Sasuke said. "Are you scared?"

"N-no! I'm just hungry!" Naruto said. "Wait! Who said we were watching a horror movie?"

"We voted remember?" Ino said.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto said, but what's in his head? 'No.'

So they watched a movie (and I'm not telling you I don't watch movies much) and Shikamaru fell asleep, Naruto shaking in fear, Hinata shaking like Naruto, everyone except Gaara, Neji and Sasuke was shaking but the boys (except Naruto) were shaking because they said the were cold. But let's see their thoughts, shall we: 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Scarrrrrryyyyyyy!Ahhhhhhhhhhh!' Well I guess it goes on over and over (etc. etc.).

"H-how a-ab-bout-t w-we g-go to s-s-s-l-leep-p-pp?" Asked Sakura.

Everybody nodded yes.

'Yes! Yay! No truth-or-dare!' All the boys thought. In their heads the little men danced and partyed, even Kyuubi was dancing but we have no idea why, and I have no intention on asking without protection.

-Morning 7:00 a.m.-

"Yawn! Wake up everybody! We'er going to have breakfast." Sakura said.

"YAY! BREAKFAST!" Naruto and Lee both said while jumping out of their sleepingbags.

"Shut up, loser! You're loud! And its only 7am!" Sasuke said.

"Well sorry!" Naruto said sarcastily.

"Whatever..."

"Look guys, let's just eat." Sakura said.

"SHUT UP!" Temari yelled, "Its early."

"And?"

"I'm tired."

"And?"

"And I want to sleep..."

"And?"

"No more and!"

"And?"

"No and!"

"...AND?"

"Shut up, guy we didn't notice. Wait... WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?"

- Skip to noon - (I can do that because nothing important happens)

"Hey guys! How about going to the beach?" Sakura said.

"Sure, why not?" Everyone agreed with the guy that said that, which was the guy that was unoticeable.

So everyone went to the beach.

End.  
You will find out after I get 10 reviews. Please I need ideas.  
Naruto: So review.


	6. The trap? Naruto turned purple!

CH.6 Beach

Important: Thank you for reviewing now I need a lot of ideas. If you guys want a pairing please tell me. (no girlxgirl please or boyxboy) And if people like pairing such as someonexnaruto then I will make him turn into a her in my own mysterous way...-laughs evilly with Salamence- -Naruto gulps- Please I'll start the poll. It will end on chapter 11. Thank you.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So they went home then they went swimming.

Sasuke's point of view:

'I wonder why I'm even going. I guess swimming is good. Wait why are we not training I guess I'll ask Tsunade...' So I went to the hokage's office and asked why they were not training or not going on missions and the hokage's response:

"Naruto won the lottery and paid for everythin and tomorrow he's offered to bring us to a cruise trip. Does that answer your questions?"

"Um... yes..." I replied.

So I went to the beach and saw everyone (a.k.a rookie nine, Gai's team and the sand sibs.) was already there.

Naruto's P.O.V:

'Geez, Sasuke's late. I knoe I won the lottery but why aren't I buying a new house? Hmm... I not that stupid but I just act like that to get attention... Wait! Sakura is about to fall in that trap I set up for Sasuke!' "SAKURA STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"

"Why?" She asked.

"Um...er... Let's let Sasuke walk to us." ' What a dumd excuse...'

"Er...Okay?..." Sasuke said and fell right into the trap.

"HAHAHAHA you...HAHA...actually...HAHA...fell...for...it..coughcough." I swear my lungs were about to blow up! He fell for it!

Kiba's POV:

'Oh my gosh. He fell for it the trap me and Naruto dug. Is Naruto's face turning purple?' "Oh my gosh! Naruto your face is turning purple!"

"Really...HA...I...can't...breath...ha..." Naruto said.

"G-guys why don't we swim o-or do w-whatever we a-are g-going to d-do?" Hinata said.

End POV

End.  
Flygon: Remember guys vote for your favorite pairings!  
Salamence: You know there was no Gaara talking in this chapter.  
Fly: Oh. O well maybe next chapter.  
Sal and Fly: Review!  
Fly: Or rabies infested rabbits will attack!  
Sal: O..kay... –backs away slowly-


	7. The werid beach trip

"Er.. Ch.7 The Beach is fun

A.N: Hello everyone! Here is chapter 7!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Er..sure. Why not?" Kiba said.

"Wait Naruto-kun is dying because he can't breath!" Lee said.

"Does it look like we care?"

Neji took out a traqulizer and shot Lee he fell and was unconsious.

"NNNNNOOOOOO LLLLEEEEE!" Gai shouted in slowmo.

Neji shot Gai too.

"Great Neji! Now we have Lee and Gai sleeping here! What other great things can you do?" Sakura said sarcasticlly.

"Hey guys. Naruto is still dying." Tenten said.

"Here let me try." Sasuke said. "Free ramen at Ichiraku's."

Suddenly Naruto immidiatly woke up, scaring a lot of people.

"I'm alive!" He yelled.

"Werido." Some beach people said.

"How about we just swim guys." Tenten said.

"Ahem." The girls coughed.

"And girls."

I tell you what the did for 2 hours. Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, and Tenten surfed. Lee and Gai were unconsious (duh). Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru were laying down on the beach. Temari and Ino were playing a 'friendly' game of vollyball. Hinata and Shino were talking. Gaara built a sandcastle. Kankuro was flirting with the other girls. Everything was great untill...

End.  
Fly: Ha! You have to know untill I get some votes!  
Fanfic readers: BOO! -throws stuff at Flygon-  
Fly: -dies-  
Sal: Er.. just review and our 'favorite writer' will come back to life.


	8. The weird beach trip:Masked guys

Ch.8

Sal: Hey people (that's how everyone in my 3rd grade class used to talk) Please vote for a pairing befor I go to chapther 11.

Fly:-Sal pours review on Fly- Ow! I got a papercut. Hey! I'm alive.

Beach people from last chapter: Werido

Fly and Sal: Read and vote for a pairing!

Fly: I might turn,.. you know, into a girl!

* * *

Everything was great until...

"HELP! HELP! AHH! I FORGOT I CAN'T SWIM! blub..blub..blub..." A certian guy said.

"Ahhh! Naruto-kun is drowning!" Lee suddenly woke up and started to panic and ran around in circles until there was a circle on the ground.

-In a helicopter way up high 5 masked people was watching except one of them was a mini masked rodent-

"Look Naruto is drowing and our adorable Lee is running in circles." A green clad mask guy said.

"Let's hope he doesn't die...oh and Jane did what..." One of the masked guy said while reading an orange book.

"Ka-I mean masked dog. He is your student! How can you be so mean!" Another masked guy said with red eyes said.

"Squeeck...yeah! Squeek!" The small rodent said.

"Let's attack!" Another masked figure said as he lighted another cigerret.

-Down below-

"Geez Naruto if you can't swim then you should have stay on shore!" Sakura said after Naruto was saved.

"But I swam at Sasuke's house before! I didn't drown that time!"

"That because it wasn't water in my house it was Valentines!" (Read Valentine's Day and you will get it)

Sasuke told him.

"Oh...OH!... I get it now!" Naruto said.

"People attack! Attack! Attack!" A maske guy dressed in green said as he threw a bottle of some sort of gas.

"I'm feeling sleepy.Me go bed.." Naruto said as he fell asleep and soon every genin and Shikamaru fell asleep. (Except Shikamaru was already asleep!)

4 of the masked guys came and took the genin (and chunin) and thew them in the helicopter (literally).

-a long while later-

"Ow.." Kiba said as he rubbed his sore back. "Where are we?"

"You, Kiba and the others, are in a tv studio!" The masked man, also known as Masked Dog, said.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?'

"Because."

"Why?"

"JUST BECAUSE! Now shut up!."

"Okay."

End.

* * *

Fly: Hi guys! Guess who are the 5 masked people!

Sal: I will give you their names:

The guy with the orange book (you all know): Masked Dog

The guy in green: The Great Green Beast

With the cigerret: Cigerret-man

The one with the red eyes: Red Genjustu

Small rodent: Yipphc

Team 7: Review!

Naruto: Or me and Sasuke will chase after you!


	9. Hamtaro! WTH?

Ch 9: The Hamtaro hamsters! WTH?

I know I never wrote these in my stories so I'll tell you now.

Flygon: I own it.

Police: There she is! -points at Flygon-

Flygon:-Gets arrested- Nooooo!

Salamance:Well I guess I write the story myself! And we don't own Naruto!

Flygon:-still in jail- We will answer the reviews for the last chapter!

To my (Sal: our!) -our reviewrs on ch. 8:

gaara81: Chippy is a brown hamster that is the sand siblings pet. He hates Kankuro. Read chapter 1-2. Anyway thanks for reviewing! -gives gaara plushie and cookies to gaara81-

Yeena Takahushi: Thanks! I was thinking about KND that time so I decided to write that.-gives plushie and cookies to Yeena too-

Thanks for reviewing people! Also remember to vot for you favorite pairing!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys wake up!" Kiba said while Akamaru barked.(duh)

"5 more minutes mommy..." Sasuke said.

"WAKE UP! THE SHOW STARTS IN 5!" A crew member said.

-At the show-

"Hello everyone we are live today and the young genins are doing the show about the fruit!" (It was a tv commercial you know if you watch tv they were like: 'We good foods we go great together!' That was the song)

When the curtain came up it was a wreaseling rink. Everyone was like "WTH!" While some where like "Yeah!"

In one corner is Naruto the blond kid!

"Yeah!" The audiance yelled

In the other itssss Hamtaro!

"Yeah!"

"Ready! Let start!" 'Ring!'

'Hamtaro, do you have any 2s?" Naruto said.

"Go fish. Naruto, do you have any kings?"

"How'd ya know!" Naruto said as he gave hamtaro a king. "Can you read minds?"

"Ummm...Yesss I can read mindsss." Hamtaro said while moving his fingers (like hoky poky).

"Ring man Hamtaro is cheating! Ring man!" Naruto said.

"Hamtaro is out!" The ring man said and pulled a lever.

"Gahhh!" Hamtaro screamed. A safe smushed him.

"Blond kid wins!"

"My name is Naruto not blond kid!"

"Whatever kid.."

-in the basment where they kept everyone-

"In ya go man." Said the man.

"Gaara your next."

-on stage-

"Gaara you have to outdig..." Drum rolls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End!

Flygon: Ha I got out and I made a cliffie again!

Police: There she is! Get her! - arrests Flygon again-

Flygon: -Being dragged to jail again- Noooooo!

Salamance: Review and be sure to vote for you favorite pairing if you didn't read it then read it. When you have read it review and write: Peanutbutterduckie


	10. Gaara's turn! Gaara vs

Flygon: Yay! Our story is loved!

Salamence: Thank you for reviews!

Flygon: Well we will tally the votes next chapter!

Salamence: We will thank the reviewers now!

lunarxshinobi: Thanks lunarxshinobi. Well we're updating! -gives plushie-

nikki: So you want the pairings NarutoxHinata and SasukexTemari? Okay!

1- Naruhina

1- Sasutema

If more people like these pairings vote for it! -gives plushie to nikki-

Deamon in the shadows: Yup, you got it! Now do you know the rest? Anyways keep reading! -gives plushie-

Me: Thank you for loving our story! And you want Kibahina? (Fly: That is my favorite pairing too! but not my first fave.) -gives plushie-

1- Kibahina

Platinum Egoiste: Thanks for reviewing! (Fly: I love Flygon and all dragon types! And ninetails too!) -gives plushie-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 10 Gaara's turn!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara you have to outdig..." Drum rolls. "Boss!"

"Yeah!" The audiance yelled.

"Start!" Ring man said.

"Diggie, diggie." Boss said as he dug. (duh)

"Grrr..I not letting a dumb animal win. oh, and no offence to other animals! Diggie, diggie." Gaara said as he dug.

-Few minutes later-

'Ring'

"Winner! Gaara!" Ring man said.

"Yeah!"

"Is that all the audience can say? 'Yeah!'" Gaara said.

"Shut up or I will smush you with Boss!" The ring guy said.

"Grrr...Neva! Sabaku Kyuu!" Gaara shouted.

"Noooo!" The ring man said, then he died.

"Yay!" Everyone said in the basment.

End.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flygon: I know it is short but me run out of ideas...

Salamence: Don't look at me! It's your turn to write like these 10 chapters!

Flygon:Review and vote.


	11. Naruto's smart! WTH?

Flygon: Yay! Our story is loved!

Salamence: Thank you for reviews!

Flygon:There is not enough votes so we will tally it on chapter 14.

Salamence: We will thank the reviewers now!

Haru and gaaras stalker: Same as nikki? My friend said she didn't like this pairing but since it voting then she has to vote herself.

2-Sasutema

Makeout kid: I'm sorry it is so short I running out of ideas...T.T oh and shikatema for you?

Flygon (aka me) love this pairing too! I don't like shikaino. And do you notice that Shika has blondes to like him a lot?

1-Shikaino

Temari-of-the-sand: You like gaasaku? I like but not that much. I like gaaraoc.

1-Gaasaku

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A masked rodent came up to the stage and said, "Since our ring man is dead bacause of a sandy problem. We have to cancel the show."

"Awww...This stinks I'm going to start to boycott you guys!Ok! Who's with me!" A guy from the audience shouted but-

BANG!

The masked rodent shot him with Neji's tranqulizer, and the guy was dragged to Holy guacmoly land (From Bobobo).

-In basment-

"Hey! That's my tranqulizer! It was gift!" Neji said.

"Ok. Since you guys are going to a crusie tomorrow you guys should go home and rest. Oh, and Neji, I'm going to keep your tranqulizer. And let your youth spread!" A masked guy wearing green said.

"Ok! Who are you and how do Neji's name? And how do you know I had a crusie trip tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

Gasp! Everyone looked at except Gaara because he.is.awsome.

"N-naruto? Are you really him?" Sakura said.

"Of course!" Naruto said along with some smart words.

Gasp!

Gasp!

Ruf!

g-gasp!

"Whatever"

Was all there response everyone gasped (almost). Akamaru 'rufed' (Duh). G-gasp was whatthe masked dude resopned. Whatever was for Gaara (because he.is.awsome.)and Shikamaru (because he is smart.).

"I have no intention of answering your youthful questions because you're wasting too much youthful time in the not so youthful place!" The masked dude said.

"Ok. That had too much 'youthful' in it." Tenten said.

"Sir you're really alike Gai-sensei! Let me be your student!" Lee said.

Then Naruto said, "I know who you you smell like..."

End!

Flygon: Sorry I know it's short but I need ideas about the cruise trip... Sorry Makeout kid...

Team 10: Review! and vote for a trublesome pairing...


	12. Naruto's twin?

Ch.12

Flygon: I'm writing another chappie.(sorry I always wanted to say that!)

We don't own Naruto and sadly this computer is my mom's...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're G-ahhhh!" Naruto said and fell down the hole along with everyone eles. They fell in to there houses. Everyone sleaped soundly even though their afternoon was werid.

-The morning-

Everyone was there except Naruto.

"Oh where is he? He has the tickets!" Sakura said but Inner Sakura said, 'I'll beat him up if he doesn't get here in a minute! Cha!'

A few minutes later a girl that looked like Naruto (but no wiskers and every one thought it was him) walked up them and said, "Are you Naruto friends?"

"Yes and Naruto why are you dressed as a girl?" Kiba said.

"What are you talking about! My named is Amaya!" The girl now know as 'Amaya' said.

"Rightttt..." Kiba said sarcasticly, "Look at those breasts they are so fake! And you didn't change your hair color!"

"Why you! How dare you!" Amaya said offened and punched Kiba in the face, he flew and hit a barrel.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said and ran up to them. " I was late because Iruka was fussing over me."

"What? Y-you Naruto s-so she is telling the truth!" Ino said.

"Well duhhh! Why would I say I Naruto-nii-san!"

"Um Naruto-nii-san?" People asked.

"We're not related. I just call him that." Amaya said. "I'm Sai's cousin but I dyed my hair and I'm wearing blue contacts."

"Where is Sai?" Naruto said.

"He's the captain in this ship." She said.

End.

Flygon:If you ever saw my acount it says Amaya is an Uzumaki (Aka me) but this is another Amaya.

Profile

Name:Amaya

Hair: Black-brown (dyed blonde)

Eyes: Black-brown (wearing blue contacts that or sometimes using a henge)

Clothing: Black t-shirt, black shorts and black ninja sandles (but not goth. Flygon:I don't like goths very much. No offence to goths.)

Likes: training, wovles and etc.

Personality: a tomboy


	13. Flying Kiba

Ch.12 Flying Kiba

Salamance: Hey, this time I'm writing the story!

Flygon:Ok! I'm too lazy to write another chapter...-yawns-

Salamance: My turn!

Flygon: Thank you haru and gaaras stalker. You are one of my favorite reviewer! You know why? You reviewed the most!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're Sai's cousin but you look like Naruto except without the whiskers and you have breasts." Kiba said said to Amaya.

"You! Stop talking about my breasts you pervert!"Amaya yelled.

Everybody watched as she punched him as hard as she could.

-Kiba in the air-

"She's strong. Hey! I think I see the Academy. OH NO!" All of a sudden Kiba came flying through the Academy and landed on Konahamaru's desk."Everybody out NOW! We're under attack!" Iruka-sensei ordered."Why? It's just Kiba." Konahamaru said."Oh okay well back to work."

-back with the rest of the gang-

"Here are the tickets everybody." Naruto said. Then Hinata noticed Akamaru."Hi Akamaru.'' she said.Then Akamaru started to whimper."I think Akamaru misses Kiba. Maybe we should go look for him." Hinata said. "Why?" Naruto asked. "Because he's missing!" Sakura yelled. "Oh.Okay!" Naruto said.

-back at the Academy-

"Kids I'm going to leave the room for a while.I'll be back as soon as I can" Iruka said. Now, Kiba being Kiba was worried about Akamaru. So he got off of Konahamaru's desk and went looking Akamaru. First he checked the bathroom. When he walked inside he heard Iruka-sensei say,'' Oh crap. Man. When Kiba came through the wall I crapped in my pants." Then Kiba quietly left. Kiba looked for 2 hours and so did everyone else, except Sai who fell asleep at the dock waiting for everyone. "Guys. We're never gonna find him. Let's just give up." Shikamaru said. Then Akamaru bit him. "OW! On second though let's look at the dock." "Yeah! Maybe he's already there."said Naruto.

-Kiba's thoughts-

'Hey! Maybe they're waiting for me at the dock. I'll go.'

-at the dock with Naruto and everybody but Kiba-

''Sai! Wake up!"shouted Amaya."Huh? What?'' Sai said sleepily. "Hey did you see Kiba?" asked Amaya not seeing Kiba getting on to the cruise ship next to their's. On the deck of the other ship Kiba saw everyone else boarding the ship next to the one he was on.

Flygon: Please vote for a pairing. -yawns-

Salamance: And please review:)


	14. Akatsuki?

Ch. 13 Akatsuki?

Flygon: I'm going to talk like Dei-chan, un!

Salamance: Whatever...Anyway here is the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba, dude! We found you!" Naruto said as he ran to the ship.

Soon everyone went in Sai's ship.

"So is everyone here and 'NOT' flying in the air to the academy?" Amaya said.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Let us start the ship Sai-nii-san." She said.

-1 hour later-

"Ahh, this is awsome..." Ino said.

"Come on Sasori-danna, un." A guy said.

"Hey! Is that Deidara?" Sasuke said.

"Huh? Oh! Danna look it's the Naruto gang, un!" Deidara said.

"Hey Dei-chan!" Amaya said as she huged him. "I looks like you met everyone."

"OMG! She huged an Akatsuki member!" Sakura shouted then started acting crazy.

"Oh, just shut up!" Sasuke said as he bonked her.

"It is not a big deal." Amaya said, then she huged Sasori.

"Don't hug meh..." Sasori said as his head fell off.

"Eeeek! Did his head fall off?" Ino said as she fainted.

"It's not big deal. I saw a lot of this." Temari said (finally a sand sib talked!)

"Yeah not a big deal." Amaya said.

"What they said..." Gaara said. (Yay another sand sib!)

"Why is everyone saying it is not a big deal?" Naruto said.

"Er...How about we go back to what we are doing, un?"

"Sure. No prob." Amaya said.

Ino and Sakura were uncouncious. Naruto was dancing to the music (and was getting down with his bad self)(Sal made me write that, un), Lee was doing disco moves that Gai taught him, Neji was blabbering about faith, Tenten was playing vollyball with Temari, Shikamaru was buried in Chouji's chips (WTH?) sleeping, Chouji was eating in an all you can eat buffet, Hinata was playing with Kiba and Akamaru (Not like that perverts), Shino was out destroying bug repellents, Kankuro was making out with Karasu, Gaara was building the biggest sand castle (there was a sandbox for him)and having a nice chat with Shukaku, Sasuke was being harrased by maids, Sasori was sun tanning, and Deidara and Amaya was swiming, Sai was, well, steerng a the ship. (duh!)

All was well until...

End.

Flygon: Get us some reviews, un...

Salamance: and we will conutine.


	15. Sasori?

Ch 15: Sasori?

Flygon:Salamence wrote this one.

Salamence: So review, please.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While everybody was having fun (except Sasuke, who was being harrassed by maids)

Sasori was looking for his head.Going down a really long hallway, while bumping into everything, Sasori found something he thought was his head.When he tried to pick it up he realized it was the maid's head. All of a sudden the maid screamed, '' Holy crap! It's a headless zombie come destroy us all! RUN! Run for your lives!" Unexpectedly the maid tried hit Sasori, but missed and ended up hitting Sakura and Ino who had become conscious again and come to see what was up. "I'm going down." Ino said as she was falling to the ground. And as Sakura was falling she said "Nighty night Mr. Potato Head. I love you." "Wow you got rid of both the people who were harrassing me." said Sasuke as the maids were running away. "Oh. By the way. I know where your head is. Shikamaru is using it as a pillow." he added. When they found Shikamaru they, well Sasuke, heard a muffled help me or two. Then they dug Shikamaru out and kicked him until he woke up. Then Sasuke told him that he shouldn't use other peoples heads as pillows etc. Then halfway through Shika asked,"Can I go back to sleep. This is troublesome." "Yeah. I don't really care." Sasuke replied. Then Sasuke and Sasori tried to make a deal. The deal was: Whenever Sasuke was being harrassed Sasori would make the stop or else, and Sasuke would help Sasori help find his missing body part when ever it was lost.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salamence: Ok, so it was short. But I need to leave for my vacation, I'm really sorry...

Flygon: I see you 2 weeks later, Salamence. Anyway please review!


	16. Cooking for the elderly?

Ch. 16: Wat happened to Itachi?

--

Flygon: Hi! This is for Gaara's dark angel.

Rin: Because?

Flygon: Because Gaara's dark angel asked where was Itachi.

Rin: We hope you like it!

--

"Hey Deidara, where is Itachi?" Amaya asked.

"I don't know. I told him it was this ship. 133, right, un?" He said.

"Dei, this ship is 331..." Amaya said.

"Oopsss. So what ship is he in now, un?" Deidara asked.

"I think he is on the elderly cooking cruise..." Amaya said.

-On ship no. 133-

"So where are we?" Kisame asked.

"I thought this was a vacation cruise..." Itachi said, he was in swim shorts and goggles and the other stuff you have when you swim.

"Nope Sir, this the elderly cooking cruise." A man said, "Why are you in vacation clothes? You should be in this apron!" He said as he gave them each an apron, a pink one for Itachi (hehe) and a blue one for Kisame.

"Grrr...Itachi-san, can't we kill them?" Kisame asked.

"Nope. This should be fun..." Itachi said as he got on the stage and began to make soup.

"Fine." Kisame said.

-Ship no. 331-

"I wonder where is that ship..." Amaya asked out loud.

"Why don't you ask them then are right there, right, un?" Deidara said as he pointed to a ship.

"Whoa...So Itachi can make soup..." Naruto suddenly said, scaring the crap out of Amaya and Deidara.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll never see Itachi the same again..." Amaya said, holding a pair of binoculars (did I spell that correctly?).

"Is that Itachi? OMG, he's makeing his world famous soup!" Sasuke suddenly yelled, scaring the 3 kids (?).

"Why is it famous? I never heard or seen it..." Amaya asked.

"It is called, "Tachi's fabos' soup!" Sasuke yelled holding a a can with the same writing.

"Wowwww...So original..." Naruto said sarcasticly.

"Shup up or I'll tell Tsunade-sama to bann ramen!" Sasuke yelled.

"Noooooooooooo!" Naruto yelled sorta' like Darth Vader.

"Whatever..." Sasuke said and took Amaya's binoculars, choking her until the rope snapped.

TBC.

Flygon: Sorry it is short. I need to update quickly in order for you guys to read more chapters.

Rin: Please review!


	17. Pingpong and Itachi's secret

The Naruto Gang!

--

Flygon: Yo! Nice to see you!

Slamence: Please, we need ideas!!!

Flygon: We have a guest!

Rin: Yo!

--

"Ok...This getting weird..." Amaya said.

"Let's play ping-pong!" Naruto shouted ramdomly.

"Ok." People said.

-Ping-Pong Room-

"Ok, the teams are Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Deidara, Gaara, Shino and Sasori. Team 1!" Amaya shouted, "Sakura, Tenten, Kankuro, Temari, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru are team 2!"

"What about you?" Kiba asked Amaya.

"I'm referee!" She said.

"Why am I with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Why am I not?" Sakura asked.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND LET'S PLAY!!" Amaya shouted which almost broke Shino's glasses.

Naruto serves, Tenten hits back, Deidara hits, Sakura flies it, Sasuke slams it back down on team 2's side. Temari serves, Deidara's hand mouth eats it...(0.o). Sasori serves, Ino saves, Sasori throws his hand out just time, Gaara's sand hits, they score, wait...this is not soccer...Anyway, an hour of ping pong and...TEAM 1 WINS!!!

"My hand is still spitting the remains of the ball, un..." Deidara said.

"Ok..."Naruto said and backs away from her-er...I mean him.

"It's true! Watch, un!" He said and pointed at his hand, it was indeed spitting out something...

"ALL YOU EAT BUFFET!!!!" Amaya shouted.

"YAY!!!" Chouji and Naruto shouted.

-Meanwhile, in the other ship...-

"OK, let me get my broth!" Itachi said and walked in the backroom, then he takes out of chicken noodle soup, "Hehe...All these years, no one ever knew my soup is CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP FROM CAMBLES!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Um...Itachi-san? What are you doing?" Kisame asked him.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Itachi said.

"Okay Itachi-san." Kisame said while he was walking out the door.

"Mwuhuha! Itachi will never know about what I'm about to do!" Kisame said once got back to the soup.

"But what if someone tells?" asked some guy Kisame didn't know.

"Well if you do I'll eat you alive." Kisame said as he started to add a bunch of spices and crap to the soup.

All of a sudden Itachi came back and shouted," I've got the broth!"

"Uh... Itachi-san. Did... you...uh...get the...uh...broth already?" asked Kisame.

"Uh...yeah. Why? Did you do something?" asked Itachi pouring his "homemade" broth in with the rest of the ingredients for the soup.

"NO! I mean of course not. Why would I do that Itachi-san?" said Kisame.

" I don't know. Maybe, you don't like me.Oh, and if you don't I WILL kill you. And now for the final ingrediant. SHARK FIN!" He said.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Kisame shouted so loud that the next ship heard it, and also he looked like the Scream picture.

-Next Ship Over-

"Did you hear that?" Amaya asked.

"Sounded like a guy being unhappy because he had to eat something he hates..." Shikamaru said.

---

Flygon: We'll stop here.

Salamence: **Please give some ideas to us via e-mail or whatever, as long as we get it.**

Flygon: If you do, you will be our guest in our chapters! (Maybe you wouldn't want to but what the heck).


End file.
